Shower Lovin'
by Marijke Rose
Summary: Just a gratuitous shower scene featuring my fave couple on the side of the other things I'm writing. Warning: Mature for Squidiam sex - and fluff. Hope it's not TOO fluffy. ;)


As soon as the millionaire got his chance, he was all over his lover. It'd started with a shower, for every time Squidward had been working, he reeked of cheap fat and fries. Squilliam hated it. So, it was hopping into the shower together and scrubbing his cashier thoroughly, which often turned into paying more attention to *certain* places. He had to make sure to go after his nether regions last, lest he never quite get to the rest of Squidward. Also, it built up the anticipation, something the millionaire could fully appreciate.

As was the norm, he delighted as Squidward returned the favor, regardless of whether the he needed it or not.

During their TLC, kisses were enjoyed. Squidward surprising Squilliam by specifically licking and swallowing the water that trickled down their faces. As the cashier was getting more and more used to and comfortable with their sexuality, he began revealing more and more of his secret passionate and even playful side.

After the main part of cleaning, Squilliam lingered, taking the time to feel every part of his lover's body as the streams of water rinsed the soap off. More kisses ensued and he felt Squidward reach to stroke his hard member, bringing it to its full glory. With a pleased throaty moan, Squilliam returned the favor.

It wasn't long, though, before he was tired of waiting. He wanted to feel more of his lover's body. He reached around Squidward, pulling him close to him and sliding his hands under the cashier's bottom. He squeezed his buttcheeks once, then lifted, hoisting Squidward up above his throbbing cock, the cashier spreading and lifting his legs to either side of Squilliam. He purred, his voice silky as the older octopus slid his arms around Squilliam's neck. "I want you." He braced his back against the wall of the shower. "Place your knees against the wall." He breathed into Squidward's ear. He heard the cashier swallow.  
"Oh, Squilliam." Came the shuddering, thick sweetness that was his lover's voice.  
"Oui.." He breathed as Squidward complied. "That's the way.. my dear." He then carefully lowered Squidward onto his cock, using his fingertips to guide his tip to his lover's tight entrance. He slowly opened him and slid in with a gasp of pleasure that was returned by the other. "Ohhh, Squiddy!" The position put Squidward in charge of the penetration and speed, which he seemed to understand without being told, for he slowly eased down a little further, inciting another moan from the millionaire. Then he eased back up, then back down. "Oh! Squiddy!" Squilliam gasped. He kissed Squidward's neck, then began nibbling at the sensitive tendons. With Squilliam's arms supporting his bottom and weight, Squidward continued, each time trying to take more of Squilliam. It became apparent, though, that he didn't trust himself to take Squilliam fully inside. Squilliam chose to let it be, just enjoying whatever his Squidward was brave enough for. "Squiddy, it's so good to be inside you!" He complimented his lover.  
"Squilliam.." The other breathed. "Oh, S-Squilliam.."  
"Oui, Squiddy!" He moaned as he tasted the other's neck, both their bodies slippery from water and apparently a little residual soap. Which didn't taste quite so good... but.. there were far more important things to pay attention to, currently.

Squidward slipped his hands to Squilliam's shoulders, then seemed to reconsider and went back to clinging with his arms wrapped around the younger man's neck as he sought out a rhythm that caused the millionaire to moan louder. "Squiddy, yes!" And he nibbled a little harder at those tendons, careful not to bite too sharply and hurt Squidward.

Eventually he pressed with his upper back against the wall only, as his hips began to rock, first meeting Squidward's rhythm, then increasing the speed. His lover shortly matched it and took it as a cue to go even faster. Squilliam moaned loudly between nips, licks and kisses. "T-try.. going.. De-deeper, Squiddy!" He gasped thickly. "I want to.. be burried.. inside you! All.. all the way!" Squidward came to a halt, then slowly began trying to ease himself all the way down. Squilliam gasped. "Oui! Fort! - Harder!" He arched his hips forward and "OH! OUI!" gasped as he felt Squidward's tight warmth fully encompass his cock.  
"Oh, S-Squilliam!" The other gasped, pausing a little to just feel the millionaire buried inside him. "Y-you feel so good!" Squilliam couldn't help it, he was thrilled whenever his lover said that.

Squidward began again, slowly picking up his earlier pace and Squilliam sang his praises with loud moans right up until he finally hit his climax, his voice catching in his throat as his body shuddered, squirting his seed inside his sexy, warm and wonderful Squidward. He had to struggle to keep standing and not drop his lover, which he only achieved by slowly sliding down the wall to a sitting position. Then he slid his hands up from Squidward's sensuous butt along his back, ultimately pulling his lover tight against him as he gasped. His cock was still trembling inside the other's tight, warm and wet entrance, and he had to kiss him. First his neck, with a few passionate little nips, until the other ultimately cried out in protest, "Ouch! Stop that! - OW! - Squ-Squilliam!", which he relented, then slowly kissed up along Squidward's jaw and to his lips. He slipped one hand behind Squidward's head, holding him in place as he kissed harder, thrusting his tongue between his teeth and deep into his mouth, then caressing and stroking his tongue.

When he withdrew, he gazed adoringly at his lover. "Oh, Squiddy..." He purred and Squidward rewarded him with a warm smile which lit his heart afire. "Even though there are still a lot of things I need to teach you.." He paused, just to adore the flashing glare in the other's red eyes - he always loved that, for that spark in those red rectangles was something he'd always cherished about Squidward - his secret fire and passion. "You are simply amazing." He finished appreciatively. He licked his lips, then felt Squidward twitch slightly. "Ease up slowly, Squiddy.. slowly.." He instructed and slid his hands down to Squidward's hips where he very gently began guiding him back up off his softening cock.

After a little bit of cuddling, the two got up and Squilliam licked his lips as the other turned back to finish showering. He slithered up behind his lover, slipping his arms around him and purred into his ear. "Oh no, Squiddy-dearest.." He licked the smooth skin of the other's head, teasingly, whilst reaching down to grasp Squidward's member. "You're not done yet!" He delighted in the other's gasp and choke. Then the other turned his head to look at him. Squilliam nuzzled him and caressed. "It's your turn, of course, my dear..." He breathed, stroking him intimately, his other hand finding Squidward's balls and gently fondling them. "And I want crrream!" With that, before the other could even register what he'd said, Squilliam turned the other around and dropped to his knees. He took his lover's entire length in his mouth, enjoying as the other gasped in surprise and pleasure. Then he proceeded to give him one of those wonderful blowjobs he knew his Squidward SO enjoyed from him. And, sure enough, he shortly had his cashier in ecstasy. He enjoyed as the other began to rock his hips, and Squilliam increased the tempo, enjoying it himself as he deep-throated his lover. The taste of Squidward, the feel of him in his mouth, and those rewarding little bits of precum - all added to those gasps and moans of pleasure his lover rewarded him with, drove Squilliam nuts.

Satisfied? Never. Not until both he AND his lover were. And so, he brought his lover to his orgasm, slowly and only when Squidward's moans were begging, pleading, then did he finally give it all and brought his lover over the edge. Oh, yes! He thought as the other squirted his tasty seed into Squilliam's mouth, shuddering and gasping. Squilliam, as always, swallowed his lover's cream, every last bit. Even when Squidward had ceased squirting, he sought out more. With his hands and mouth, he squeezed every last drop, until Squidward seemed to have nothing more to give - or when Squidward started pushing his head away, complaining it was 't-too intense!'... whatever that meant.

Squilliam then stood up, catching Squidward as he began to drop down. Holding him, he turned his lover to guide him carefully onto the floor on his back, then laid upon him. He kissed him, letting him taste the remnants of his own cum on his tongue and in his mouth. He'd share his and Squiddy's pleasure with him.

When he withdrew, he smiled down at his sweating and still panting partner.  
"You're delightful." He purred intensely, then made a point of licking his lips. "And SO tasty! - The best crème de poulpe I've ever tasted! Or any crème, for that matter." By now, he knew Squidward understood at least THAT bit of French. Cream of Octopus, he'd made sure the other had learned that - particularly so that he knew how to *ask* for it, he chuckled at the thought. He gazed down into the other's eyes. Oh yes, he loved his Squiddy.

Then he carefully stood up and helped Squidward up.  
"Squilliam?" His cashier asked.  
"Yes?" He replied, the other was looking into his eyes, his gaze intense. "Did you enjoy yourself, dearest?" He purred. The other blushed and nodded.  
"E-every time you do that, Squilliam." Oh, he could never hear that enough, his Squiddy, pleasured and happy, saying his name. Almost as beautiful as when he was crying it in annoyance! No, even better. This was far better. He kissed him again, then breathed silkily.  
"Goooood, my dear Squiddy.." His lover captured his lips in another kiss, which he gladly returned. Yes.. Squilliam Fancyson the third had his love, and Squidward was his beyond all doubt. His Squiddy. "I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Squilliam." Yes. This was what only Squidward could give him.

((And that's it, hope you liked!))


End file.
